Drabbles on Serena and Darien
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: A sereis of drabbles on the beginning, present, and future love between Serena and Darien. Rating T for language.
1. Fan Club

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**Fan Club**

Serena and the girls were sitting in a booth at the arcade. They were talking when Darien walked in to have his usual cup of coffee. Darien sat in his usual seat at the counter and Andrew brought him his coffee. The door then open letting in at least five to six girls. Their eyes went straight for Darien and gave off the feeling that they were some kind of fan club of his.

"Raye, you should join them since you always seem like your staring at Darien," Serena commented. A flushed Raye retaliated with, "Look who's talking meatball head." Darien heard the comment and decide to look behind him and saw Serena blushing.


	2. Hair

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**3. Hair**

Serena was walking into the crown holding her new shoulder length hair. She no longer able to put it in her normal style since Sammy decided to cut her hair while she was sleeping. She just left the salon since she needed to even it out. She finally reached her destination. Darien was sitting in in his usual stool when he noticed Serena walking in out of the corner of his eye while talking to Andrew.

Serena looked up to see Darien talking to Andrew. She knew Darien would tease her for her new hairstyle. She still decided to sit next to him no matter what. Andrew looked at Serena and was shocked to see her hair so short. "Serena, what happened to your hair?" asked Andrew. "Well, Sammy decided to play a cruel joke," whined Serena. Darien noticed the whine and sadden look on her beautiful face. He decided to cheer her up. "Well there is a bright side to this," commented Darien. Serena decided to ask, "What's that?" Darien smiled and said, "I can't call you meatball head." Serena smiled and put her hair up in a ponytail.


	3. Things Left Unsaid

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**7. Things Left Unsaid**

Serena cheered up about her hair. It was about time she headed home. "Bye Andrew and Darien thanks for cheering me up," said Serena while walking out of the crown. "Darien, I'm proud of you. Not once did you make fun of her," said Andrew. Darien just stared at Andrew and replied, "I couldn't do it Andrew. The look I saw in her eyes I didn't like it at all." Andrew was shocked to what Darien just said.

Andrew finally blurted out, "Well that's never stopped you before. You've made her cry before." Darien sighed and replied, "This time was different Drew. I pick on her because I love the fiery look she gets in her eyes when we argue." Andrew thought he was in the wrong universe. "I think I like her Andrew," confessed Darien. Andrew knew at the time he was always right and fainted.


	4. Mistakes

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**15. Mistakes**

The sailor scouts were already in battle by the time tuxedo mask showed up. He took in the sight of the battle. The scouts were outnumbered by two. Mercury was on her mini computer while the others were on defense. Something was off only three girls were surrounding Mercury. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus were there but Sailor Moon was missing. He knew she was there since he sensed her.

On the other side of the battle, Sailor Moon was in a tree waiting for the signal. Mercury screamed and Sailor Moon jumped from the tree. "Hey big ugly things," yelled Sailor Moon. The youmas looked at her and then started to attack her.

Tuxedo mask was so shock that Sailor Moon had this courage in her. He didn't see her get strike and grabbed on her leg. She screamed since the youmas was burning her leg. She was thinking she had enough scars. Tuxedo mask realized he made the mistake that he couldn't see Sailor Moon get hurt. He finally threw his rose after the girls came to Sailor Moon's rescue.


	5. Scars

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**20. Scars**

Darien was talking to Andrew when Serena walked in looking exhausted. She probably just got out of detention thought Darien. She walked up to the counter where she relaxed. Andrew brought her a chocolate milkshake. Darien saw some markings on her leg. He was curious as how she got it.

"Hey, no brain how did you get that scar on your leg," asked Darien. "I fell when I was little and got glass in it." replied Serena. Darien thought back to the day that him and Andrew were messing around the park when they saw a young girl running and fell where glass was. Andrew played the saint and went to help her. She had pigtails and her hair was blonde. "Hello, anyone home baka," said Serena. Darien snapped to it thinking she was annoying. Darien replied, "You know that's rude." _I didn't think the glass would leave a scar_ thought Darien.


	6. Rain at Midnight

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**32. Rain at Midnight**

Tuxedo mask was running on rooftops towards his apartment. It started to rain so the rooftops were slippery. He stopped to enjoy the rain when he saw her. Sailor Moon was hopping from roof to roof. She looked beautiful with the rain going down her face. He decided to follow her for a while before he goes home.

Sailor Moon noticed Tuxedo mask following her and she smiled. He looked so handsome in his tux and the rain added some elemental. She kept heading home since it was midnight. Almost home she notices he is no longer following her. She was happy that saw a beautiful sight tonight.


	7. Thorns

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**68. Thorns**

Serena and the girls were enjoying their Saturday at the rose gardens. Luna and Artemis were tagging along. Lita, Mina, and Ami were talking while Raye and Serena were arguing.

Darien was walking around the rose gardens when he saw the girls. It didn't surprise him to see the two fighting. He thought was always funny but annoying sometimes since sometimes it was about him. He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard. "Serena, just admit you're a whiny, crybaby girl," yelled Raye.

"What did I ever do to you Raye?" asked Serena. Raye was surprised Serena stood up for herself. Her temper got the best of her so she pushed Serena. Serena landed in the rose bushes and the thorns were hurting her. All the girls were surprised that this happen since Raye never did this. Raye was begging for forgiveness.

Darien decided to step in and offer help. "Would you like help getting those thorns out, Serena?" asked Darien. Serena just looked up and nodded a yes.


	8. Sweet Sixteen

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**10. Sweet Sixteen**

For Serena's 16th birthday, Andrew decided to throw her a sweet 16th. He decided it should be a costume party since her birthday was in October. Mrs. Tsukino thought it was a great idea to be held at the Crown. "Darien, your invited since I need someone to talk to even though Rita will be attending," said Andrew. Darien just nodded. Andrew also said,

'It's a costume party." Darien knew what he was going to be.

"Girls, we should be the sailor scouts for my party,' suggested Serena. "everybody would think you guys are in costumes so it's okay," stated Luna. The girls were excited.

The night of Serena's party five girls walked into the Crown. Andrew was amazed by what he saw. Serena as sailor Moon, Lita as Jupiter, Ami as Mercury, Mina as Venus, and Raye as mars. Darien walked in with a Tuxedo mask costume. Everybody was there now and yelled, "Happy Sweet 16th Serena."


	9. Cape

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**45. Cape**

Darien was thinking about the cape. '_Does it look too much like the original.'_Serena walks up to Darien and says " thanks for coming and your costume looks really good." Serena was blushing by looking at the gorgeous guy in front of her.

"Thanks Serena, happy birthday," responded Darien. '_She looks like the real goddess herself.' _He gave her a hug and waked over towards Andrew. He was wishing that is wasn't fake but the real heroine herself.

Serena just kept staring at hi wishing it was the real thing, Her birthday has been going smoothly. Everybody loved her costume. But six weren't wearing costumes. They were wearing their uniforms.


	10. Jacket

I know I have not updated my last ones but I decided I wanted to start this one.

I do not own sailor moon

Summary: One-shots using the A love like no other themes may use my own but that is what I am writing. All characters are in it. Mostly about Serena and Darien. Sorry they are short but they are suppose to be like 100 words.

**41. Jacket**

Darien walked into the Crown wearing his usual green jacket. He was happy that his bunny's hair grew back out so she can put it back in her normal hairstyle. It has been a month since he found out Serena was Sailor Moon and she found out he was Tuxedo mask. A new finding was that they found Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Come to find out they were right in front of them the whole time. They found out when they defeated Beryl when struck down Tuxedo mask. Sailor Moon got mad and cried for her cute savior that she transformed into Princess Serenity. When her tears hit Tuxedo he transformed into Prince Endymion. That's how they found out each other's secret. Their love was rekindled from then on.

Darien was so into his thoughts he didn't notice Serena walking into the Crown. Serena saw the ugly green jacket that Darien can pull off as cute. She came up behind him and gave him a hug. Darien snapped back to reality when he realized he was being hugged from behind by his bunny. She whispered into his ear, "I thought you weren't going to were this jacket anymore." He smiled at her and responded, "You know I look good in this jacket and you love it." She blushed and replied with a nod of her head and he kissed her.


	11. Authors Note

**Sorry but I will be discontinuing all of my stories for now but probably forever. I have given up my passion for writing since I lost my creative senses. Sorry I hope one day I can startup again. I was working on new chapters for 20 years later and my sailor moon drabbles. They will not be posted up at all. Sorry again.**


	12. Chocolate

I do not own Sailor Moon

Darien's Mind

I wonder where Serena is? I know she was running early today. Well she was running early until she bumped into me. She was running late because I was worried that something was wrong. It's my fault that she's in detention right now. I need to make it up to her.

In reality

Darien looks to Andrew and commands, "Andrew make Serena her favorite Chocolate desert." "No problem. I'll have it made when she shows up," replied Andrew. Darien nods his head in appreciation. A few moments later Serena skipped into the Crown. Andrew placed a chocolate fudge shake in front of her. "I hope you like it?" asked Darien.

Serena smiled and nodded. Darien decided now was a good time to tell her he was sorry. "Serena, I hope you accept the chocolate shake for an apology for I was the reason you got detention today," confessed Darien. Serena smiled and said, "Thanks for the chocolate shake, but it wasn't your fault I got a detention. I fell asleep in class since I woke up early this morning." Serena finished her shake and looked at Darien. Darien was laughing and asked, "Do you want another chocolate shake.


End file.
